Agrippa
by Erika Arau
Summary: Un jour un chat-garou tomba amoureux d'un vampire.Celui-ci mourut et le chat-garou donna sa vie pour lui. Le père le transforma en vampire lui aussi... C'est la suite de: A partir de maintenant tu es à lui MAIS aussi une fic pouvant être lut toute seule!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils sont à Hoshino-sama! La seule chose qui m'appartient est mon cerveau déjanté XD

Taaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaam après des années voilà la suite de ma toute première fic sur le Yullen!!! Vous vous en souvenez? Un vampire...Un chat-garou...? Et bien voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que la première même si je vais tenter de faire mieux x3

Bien sûr pour éviter que les nouveaux ne doivent lire tout les chaps précedents je vais faire un bref résumé et des précisions dans les chaps à venir! (Ah et j'oubliais, pardon d'avance pour toutes les fautes!)

**Résumé: Allen est un chat-garou, un être mi-humain mi-chat tandis que Yu est un vampire de la haute société. Le monde est divisé en deux: des races considérées comme pure et d'autre comme battarde ou pauvre tout simplement. Parmi ces races impures les chat-garous ont une place privilégié, en effet ce sont des "animaux domestiques" d'une grande valeur. Yu va acheter pour sa mère Allen qui va alors servir les Agrippa la famille de Yu mais malheureusement ce n'est pas un chat-garou comme les autres. Outre le fait qu'il est un Kagénié (un être capable de prendre ou de donner les blessures des autres) c'est aussi un espion des rebelles.**

**Mais l'amour s'en mêle et Allen tombe amoureux de Yu et vice-versa. Après de nombreuses querelles et fuites en tout genre, il se retrouve enfin et partent à la recherche du père de Yu: Lucas. Ce sera leur dernière péripétie ensemble puisque le jour où Lucas est retrouvé, Abel un homme qu'Allen semble connaitre fait son apparition et tente de tuer Lucas. Notre vampire s'interpose et tombe sous le coup. C'est alors qu'Allen ramène Yu à la vie en échange de la sienne, tout semble finir en sombre histoire...**

**Pour tenter d'interrompre la tragédie, Lucas va transformer Allen en vampire et cela s'avéra être une réussite. Et pourtant Allen va devoir quitter Yu pendant un an pour faire sa formation auprès de Lucas, c'est ainsi que le veux la tradition. Cependant notre histoire se termina ensuite par le retour d'Allen une année plus tard et retrouvant Yu à sa fête d'anniversaire et de bienvenue dans le mondes des vampires.**

**C'est encore un an plus tard que se déroule la suite de ces évènements... La véritable aventure commence maintenant!**

Voilà vous n'avez plus qu'à lire x3 je vous ferais une petite liste des persos qui pourrait vous aider à mieux comprendre au prochain chapitre, sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Okaeri  
**

Il faisait nuit, un long silence planait dans la forêt de Carcalow au sud d'Emriss. Quelqu'un sortit d'une barque flottant sur la rivière, il posa le pied sur le sol humide et sembla regarder les arbres en face de lui. Vêtu d'une cape blanche qui le recouvrait pratiquement, il pénétra dans la forêt sans une once de peur. La fraicheur de la nuit rendait l'air glaçant, le souffle léger de l'invité surprise s'évanouissait dans une douce et fugace brume. Il était revenu.

Après de longues minutes à arpenter la sombre forêt, seulement guidé par la lumière des deux lunes, il arriva devant un gigantesque falaise dont le bas était fissuré. Cette fente permettait à un seul homme de passer à la fois et de sa corpulence au maximum, il rentra avec cette même sérénité depuis son arrivé.

L'individu marcha une bonne heure, longeant les parois sans s'y appuyer et déboucha sur plusieurs galeries. Sans même attendre il entra dans l'une d'elles, il était déjà venu ici. LE temps passa et « il » s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la terre jusqu'à arriver dans cette fameuse pièce : Une salle en granite situé sous le sol terrestre, plus vieille encore que le monde d'où il avait vu naître. Il regarda autour de lui : rien n'avait changé. Aucun effondrement, aucune poussière, aucune trace ne permettait d'imaginer que le temps avait agis en ce lieu. Tous semblait s'être arrêter de vivre. Il n'y avait que deux choses : un autel et la lumière qui l'illuminait. Le socle était fait d'un bloc de pierre sculpté de telles façons que quelque chose manquait au dessus. Un objet d'une forme rectangulaire et plus ou moins volumineux. C'est une de ces choses qu'il recherchait. L'homme s'agenouilla et prononça quelques mots : « Vrade ekesq », le temps est venu.

Le soleil brillait déjà bien haut cette après-midi. Un jeune garçon flânait allègrement sous le portique blanc du petit château à moitié endormis, un livre sur la tête cachant en partie ses cheveux blancs. Ils faisaient bon et le blandinet c'était épris à sortir dans le jardin en attendant. L'air s'engouffrait agréablement dans ses vêtements le faisant lentement somnoler. Soudain quelqu'un arriva en courant du jardin, c'était un domestique aux cheveux noirs rattachés en chignon. Elle accourut vers le jeune homme et essoufflée lui dit :

« Il est arrivé ! »

Ce fut comme une douche froide, le garçon se releva subitement faisant tomber le livre vers le sol qu'il rattrapa in extrémiste de sa main avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il posa le livre où il c'était allongé et sauta sur la pelouse avant de courir vers l'entrée de la demeure. Il y arriva en quelques secondes, il avait bien progressé : Ses pouvoirs devenait de plus en plus puissant. Une fois au porche il s'arrêta prêt à les accueillir, le jeune homme les vit passer le portail tous les trois. L'ainé des frères tourna la tête vers lui tandis que le père parlait à un majordome et que le cadet écoutait à moitié la conversation. Notre héros descendit timidement du porche quand le grand frère lui fit signe de venir, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Comment va mon benjamin préféré ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il n'avait pas du tout pris une ride, ce qui dans un sens n'avait rien « d'anormal ». Il portait un catogan liant ainsi ses cheveux blonds et dégageant par la même occasion son visage et ses deux prunelles vertes. Wakaru était toujours aussi séduisant…

« Il n'y a qu'un seul benjamin, c'est impossible d'avoir une préférence.

- Si j'avais dit petit frère l'autre grand dadais m'aurait fais des yeux noirs de jalousie.

- Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien ne rien dire ou juste me saluer.

- L'influence de notre frère à porté ses fruits… Tu deviens aussi nonchalant que lui. Où est passé le petit garçon au regard si pétillant ?

- Je ne suis plus un « petit garçon » ! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tu resteras toujours un gamin comparé à nous… Trancha une tierce personne. »

Cet individu était le cadet de la famille qui fatigué de la conversation de leur père avait préféré rentrer dans celle de ses frères qu'il trouvait totalement infantile. L'ainé, Wakaru se mit à sourire de nouveau tandis que le dernier gonflait les joues vexé. Il le regarda faisant mine d'être blessé, le second frère soupira épuisé de voir cette puérilité subsisté chez lui. C'est alors que le père finit enfin sa discussion et se retourna vers ses fils tout joyeux de les voir réunit, joie qui passa à la gêne quand il perçut le silence pesant qui se faisait sentir entre eux. Il attrapa Wakaru par le bras et l'emmena vers la maison en prétextant avoir des choses importantes à faire. Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans un mot. LE blandinet toujours touché par les propos de l'autre faisait mine de ne pas céder. C'est donc le grand frère qui rompit le silence.

« Ta semaine c'est bien passé ?

- …

- Tu veux faire un tour ?

- …

- Tu va me faire la gueule longtemps ? Finit par dire dans un sourire forcé. »

Le plus jeune tourna les talons et croisa les bras. Plus que la moquerie de son frère, c'est le fait qu'il l'est laissé ici qui l'avait blessé. Il lui en voulait d'avoir été abandonné. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et le ramenèrent contre lui, le blandinet ferma les yeux : Ca lui avait tant manqué. « Allen » murmura son ainé avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou déjà en plein frisson. IL y déposa un puis deux baisers pour ensuite venir cajoler sa nuque d'une langue taquine. Son grand frère n'était pas d'humeur aux querelles… Bien au contraire. Allen se retourna violemment et vola les lèvres de son amant tout en l'entourant de ses bras, le faisant ainsi s'abaisser pour approfondir le baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jouant de leur langue et se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Puis Allen mis fin au baiser et rouge murmura :

« Okaeri Yu ni-san

-Tadaima Allen »

Le jeune garçon caressa l'une des mèches bleutées de son unique amour qu'il porta par la suite à ses lèvres avec un petit ait espiègle : « Es-tu suffisamment en forme ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou !!! Me voilà en retard comme toujours XD

Bon faut vraiment que je me bouge... C'est pas possible d'être aussi lente!

Disclaimer : Ils sont à moooooooooooooi #BAM# non juste les histoires débiles…

**Titre : Agrippa**

**Chapitre 2 : Plaisir partagé**

**  
**

« Oh oui plus bas Ni-san…Murmura une faible voix.

- Arrêt de dire ni-san dans de telle situation. Grommela l'autre, gêné.

- Mais je… Ah oui c'est là !

- Ici ? Susurra-t-il

Yu posa de nouveau ses mains sur la « chose » sensible, Allen jeta son visage contre l'oreiller pour étouffer un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il savait si bien si prendre… C'était douloureux mais incroyablement agréable à la fois.

« Tu es le vampire le plus stupide que je connais, réussir à se tordre la cheville de cette manière…

- Je suis désolé… Je ne fais que te causer du souci. »

Le plus vieux releva la tête et arrêta de masser la partie gonflé de son amant avant de diriger sa bouche sur celle du blessé. Il la lui fit ouvrir dans un premier temps puis se mit à califourchon sur lui prêt à passer à l'étape supérieur.

« Ce n'est pas si grave… Ca me donne une bonne raison pour recommencer.

- Hein ?!! Quoi ?! Ah non j'ai mal Yu !

- Pas besoin de bouger ta cheville, Je-m'o-ccu-pe-de-tout

- Non ! Non ! Non !

- Non ? Tu te refuses ?

- Non !

- Alors on peut y aller ?

- Non !

- Tu veux pas me faire un câlin ?

- Si… Mais j'ai maaaaaaaaaal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te ferais que du bien. »

C'est sous un regard rouge qu'Allen fut tiré sur le lit de manière à être totalement allongé. Un sourire naquit sur les deux lèvres de Kanda visiblement amusé par la situation. Ses doigts attrapèrent les boutons de la chemise déjà bien froissée du moyashi, moyashi soit dit en passant qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une tomate cerise qu'à un petit soja. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts à assouvir un penchant tenu depuis bien trop longtemps la porte s'ouvrit, Lucas radieux venait pour annoncer :

« Devinez qui m'a envoyé cette lettre… Commença-t-il

- DEGAGEZ !!!»

La porte se referma d'un coup sec, Lucas resté a l'extérieur et sa lettre toujours à la main ne bougeait pas. Tout en regardant la porte de nouveau close le vampire exprima un petit soupire : Pourquoi être aussi violent avec leur papa ? Il tourna les talons et partit en quête d'un peu de vin puisqu'ils étaient « occupés »

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh je suis content ! Fit une voix sur une route non loin de là.

-Vraiment ? Je suis ravi que ça te fasse plaisir… Lui répondit une voix douce et aimante.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va être comblé de nous revoir !

- Tu as vu Yu il y a deux mois… C'est si long pour toi ?

-Maaaaaaaah non je parle du Moyashi ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est devenu un vampire ! Maugréa faussement le garçon.

- Moui… Finit par dire son compère un peu réticent.

- Il doit avoir pris en envergure hein ? »

Ils continuèrent à avancer sous le soleil éclatant vers la demeure des vampires, le plus silencieux et vieux des deux attrapa la hanche du dernier et le ramena contre lui. Front contre front il le regarda longuement, celui-là rougit gêné… Pour une fois qu'il ne pensait rien de pervers.

« Allez viens, Lucas nous attends » Finit par dire l'ainé résigné à retrouver son amant faire du gringue au nouveau vampire.

« Imnis reecticu jify »

Il posa sa main sur son front, un symbole bleu s'y inscrivit et parcourut peu a peu son visage. Il abaissa ensuite sa capuche et de beaux cheveux blonds ondulés apparurent au grand jour entouré par de magnifiques yeux saphir. Son expression était à la fois pure et dure tel le diamant, une pierre de qualité qui n'avait pas son pareil face aux autres bijoux malheureusement avec des défauts. Oui de terribles défauts.

« J'annihilerais tout les vampires goshujin-sama »

Le jeune homme se leva, fit une seconde courbette et ressortit à reculons. Face à lui se tenait ce même bloc de pierre…

Une peau nue frissonnait à l'air libre contre sa semblable. Celle-ci prenait soin d'elle par deux mains baladeuses tandis qu'une langue attaquait un cou récalcitrant. On entendit alors un vague « continue » plus ou moins essoufflés, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le vampire s'allongea sur ses cuisses s'amusant à se presser un peu plus contre elles avant de se rapprocher de son conjoint pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Ses bras entourèrent sa taille tandis que ses mains caressèrent son dos avant de remonter aux épaules lentement. Il sentit sous ses doigts le corps de son amant frémir de plaisir… Et encore il n'avait rien vu. Sa langue partit embêter sa clavicule à mainte reprise dessinant des petits cercle ici et là avant de s'arrêter à une nuque bien trop appétissante pour sans défaire si facilement. Après trois derniers petits baisers donnés, la bouche du vampire s'ouvrit et laissa timidement apparaitre ces deux petites quenottes si caractéristiques de sa race. Il hésita un instant puis en voyant le regard attendrissant de son compagnon, il ne put se résoudre à s'en empêcher d'avantage. Mieux encore que faire l'amour, planter ses crocs dans l'être aimé était le meilleur moyen de soulager ce désir… Allen l'avait enfin compris et c'est ce qui l'amenait contre Yu une nouvelle fois demandant chaleur, amour et sang.

C'est le cœur battant qu'il planta enfin ses crocs à l'intérieur de lui. Il ferma les yeux visiblement gêné quand une main se cala contre ses cheveux et esquissa de petit va et viens pour le rassurer.

« Là… Tout va bien… Allez prend ton temps ».

Allen resserra sa prise autour de son cou et du dos, il se calla un peu plus contre lui pour accentuer le contact et se laissa prendre au jeu. Le désir des deux tourtereaux laissa place à un bien-être totalement partagé, entre celui qui prenait plaisir à goûter la vie de l'autre et celui heureux de la lui donner.


End file.
